Et si Théodore Nott était un Poufsouffle?
by nesache
Summary: Tout est dans le titre. Réponse à un défi.


Réponse au défi : Et si Théodore Nott était un Poufsouffle.

Petit OS sans prétention.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Théodore arrivait encore en état de choc en face du tonneau qui permettait l'entrée à la salle commune des poufsouffles, accompagné d'un préfet et de ses nouveaux camarades.

Poufsouffle…Non mais comment avait-il pu atterrir à Poufsouffle ?

\- Pour entrer dans la salle commune, taper au rythme des syllabes d'Helga Poufsouffle, explique le préfet. Répétez après moi, Hel...ga...Pouf...souff...leuuh….

Théodore le regarda avec horreur. Plutôt mourir que d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Hel...ga...Pouf...souff...leuuh…, répétèrent en cœur les autres premières années.

-Bien, bien, s'enthousiasma le préfet, maintenant vous remplacez les syllabes par des tocs, Allez on essaie toctoc toctoctoc.

Les élèves l'imitèrent.

Ce serait probablement le bon moment pour se crever les tympans.

-Maintenant vous gardez le rythme et tapez sur celui là, nous dit-il en leur désignant un tonneau, attention si vous faites une erreur, vous aurez une mauvaise surprise et je suis sûr que vous ne voulez pas ça..

Non. On ne voudrait pas ça, pensa Nott, un sourire inquiétant sur le visage.

-Je vais le faire la première fois, pour plus de sécurité…

Le préfet s'approcha du tonneau. Théodore fouilla dans sa poche sortant une friandise enveloppée dans un emballage gonflé à bloc. Puis tout se passa très vite, le préfet commença à taper le tonneau, Théodore fit éclater l'emballage dans un grand bruit, le préfet sursauta et se prit une pluie de vinaigre. Jouissif !

Les premières années poussèrent un grand Oooooooooooooooh ! tandis que le préfet lança un sort pour se sécher.

\- Vous voyez, ça arrive même aux plus expérimentés, dit-il, le sourire encore plus large.

Théodore fronça les sourcils. Ne devrait-il pas être furieux ? Si il avait fait ça à un aux grands dans les soirées de famille, il aurait fini en sang. Mais non, l'assemblée semblait même être de meilleur humeur.

boyboyboyboyboyboyboyboyboyboyboyboyboyboyboyboyboyboy

Les semaines passèrent, et Théodore ne semblait pas s'intégrer dans sa nouvelle maison. Pas que ça le dérange, étant d'un naturel indépendant et solitaire, mais parmi des Poufsouffle sociables à l'extrême, cela faisait tâche. Deux de ses camarades, Ernie Macmillan et Justin Finch-Fletchley s'étaient convaincus qu'ils pouvaient devenir Best Friends Forever et avaient donc décidés de le suivre partout.

Ce qui étaient encore le cas maintenant, alors que la classe traversait le château pour se rendre au cours de sortilège. Théodore essayait tant bien que mal de garder une distance de plusieurs mètres entre lui et ses deux harceleurs quand il du stopper net face à un mur de serpentards formé de l'héritier Malfoy et des ces imbéciles de Crabbe et Goyle.

\- Comment ça va Nott ? Comment ça fait de se réveiller entouré de faibles? Ton père t'as toujours pas déshérité ? Lança Malfoy en ricanant.

Crétin.

-Faible ? s'indigna Justin derrière lui, ce n'est pas un faible !

Drago le regarda avec mépris.

-Tu traînes avec des sangs de bourbe en plus. Suicidaire ?

-Oh ferme la Malfoy, ça t'énerve juste de t'apercevoir qu'il sont comme nous, rétorqua Théodore.

Tout le monde fut choqué, Théodore le premier. Depuis quand tu soutiens les sangs de bourbe, s'énerva t-il contre lui même, tu te radoucis là, tu perds ta hargne, allez dis lui un truc méchant, faut rattraper le coup !

-Comme nous, dis Malfoy d'une voix faible, comme nous ? Tu trouves que ça, dit-il en désignant Justin, ça nous ressemble ?

Théodore parla sans réfléchir.

-Hé bien non il n'est pas comme toi. Lui est gentil, intelligent et loyal alors que toi t'es con et t'échangerais tes potes contre de la salive si ça pouvait te permettre de lécher les bottes des profs un peu plus longtemps.

Mais pourquoi avait-il dis ça ? Il se met Malfoy à dos et en plus, EN PLUS , il envoie des fleurs à Justin. Pourquoi ne s'était t-il pas tu ? D'habitude il est très fort pour ne rien dire.

-On verra si ton père est content de tes nouvelles...fréquentations, menaça Malfoy avant de s'en aller.

Théodore senti une main se poser sur son épaule.

-C'est vraiment gentil de m'avoir soutenu, dit Justin, tu as agi comme un vrai Poufsouffle.

Il eut soudain l'envie de pleurer.

scoutscoutscoutscoutscoutscoutscoutscoutscoutscoutscoutscout

Cela ne pouvait pas continuer. Ces dernières semaines, il s'était surpris à aider Londubat à décoincer sa jambe d'une marche d'escalier, il avait passé une après midi entière à expliquer le cours de métamorphose à Ernie sans jamais s'impatienter et avait travaillé dur pour obtenir d'excellents résultats. Loyauté, bon cœur, patience et ardeur au travail. Les signes étaient là, il devenait Poufsouffle.

Mais non, il fallait se révolter, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Son père était le cynisme incarné qui avait servi avec fierté le seigneur des ténèbres. Il avait été élevé pour être le parfait Serpentard ténébreux, qui reste dans l'ombre, qui glisse sans faire de bruit et finit par atteindre les plus hautes sphères du pouvoir en manipulant et en poignardant dans le dos et…

-Oh salut ! Je lance une pétition pour repeindre les donjons en jaune et y mettre un peu de fleurs. Tu sais, pour égayer un peu. Tu la signes ?

-Sûr, s'enthousiasma Théodore, c'est vraiment une super idée.

Et merde ! Réalisa t-il, je suis un Poufsouffle.

Oh tant pis.

Théodore signa la pétition et partit rejoindre ses amis.


End file.
